Indulgence
by ScissorSheep
Summary: "Something was definitely wrong with him, his breath was quick and sharp his skin was on fire, Felix felt like he was suffocating, his cheeks were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his finely cut form that was only partially freed of his under armor in the haste to satisfy the ache deep in his belly." Felix has some alone time with Locus' name on his lips. Felix/Locus


**Please note that the cover image is not mine and was done by Synnesai on DeviantArt. I am in no way claiming her piece of art and it is rightfully hers and was amazing and fitting to the story ^^**

Felix's breath hitched sharply at the sound of his slick hand dancing around his cock. With every sharp tug upwards he twisted his palm and sighed softly rolling his hips half-heartedly, even lazily into his own hand. Felix was aroused beyond even his own comprehension, his blood singing with arousal as dopamine flooded his senses and catapulted his hands into his pants. Something was definitely wrong with him, his breath was quick and sharp, his skin was on fire, Felix felt like he was suffocating, his cheeks were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his finely cut form that was only partially freed from his under armor in the haste to satisfy the ache deep in his belly.

Felix rolled over on the cot wiggling his ass in the air as his hand shot down to grasp his throbbing length, which was profusely leaking pre-cum. Deep throaty moans caressed the air filled with the musky scent of sex as Felix stroked himself at a languid pace, breath hitching sharply as he rolled his thumb around the pink slit of his cock, spreading the bead of liquid around the head of his member, flushed and glistening. The mercenary's mouth dropped open with a silent oh escaping his lips.

Felix was a mess, wrecked and writhing, arching his hips into his hand. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his grip tightened slightly and his finger moved to pinch softly at his foreskin and roll it up the flushed plump head of his twitching member. Fuck he couldn't remember a time before now that he had been so aroused. Soft slick noises filled the air and Felix felt laughter rumbling deep within his chest. It was almost pathetic how he spread his legs and succumbed to pleasuring himself so easily.

But god damn, it felt good. It had been awhile since he had been able to take care of himself and just loose himself in the pleasure on his own hand. The last time he had gotten release had been at the hands of Locus.

A deep husky moan filled the air.

"Locus!" Felix shivered as the name rolled of his tongue and instantly a lance of arousal rushed down his spine and into the base of his member, the sudden rush of blood made him dizzy. Locus was a poison. One taste had Felix craving for more, desperate to be at the mercy of his rival.

Suddenly the pleasure wasn't enough. Felix gripped his warm velvet length tighter and caressed himself with vigor now, keeping a steady pace as he moaned his approval softly into the air. His muscles tightened and clenched as Felix's thoughts wandered to Locus, everything about the man pulled Felix in. He was handsome, and hell even though they clashed the mercenary's personalities complimented each other so completely. They may claim to hate each other and loathe one another, but Felix was no fool, he knew damn well they both needed each other.

Felix needed his rival right now, he wanted to be filled up again and violently fucked into the cot so hard his hips hurt. Fuck, something had changed that day. Felix knew damn well there was something that had changed between them.

Felix let a deep moan leave his throat as he reached his free hand backwards to caress his opening and holly shit, he wanted nothing more than to seek out his rival and shove his cock deep inside and ride him like a fucking pro. He'd grip the hard length in his hand and tease his entrance slightly before sinking down onto the rigid length and be filled balls deep.

Felix let out a frustrated groan his hand unconsciously pumping faster, stronger, tighter while the finger teasing his entrance sunk in softly and easily.

"Oh… That's nice…" He mumbled out to no one in particular his voice breathy and thick. If at all possible his length hardened further.

"Fuck!" His voice cracked as a second finger joined the first and immediately sought out his prostate.

Felix was shaking as his muscles started to burn with fatigue and small tears of pleasure washed over him as he teased his prostate before pulling his finger out to wrap both of his hands around his quivering length. Felix's head hit the pillow bellow him in order to support himself and stroked both of his hands over his length with urgency.

A spurt of cum landed on the sheets bellow him and mewls filled the air as Felix desperately rocked his hips into his hands orgasm hitting him suddenly, the tip of his sex twitched as white fluid continued to pour out of his length forming a sizable puddle on the sheets bellow.

"Locus, L-ohcus! Oh!" Drool had begun to seep out the corner of his mouth as his hands clamped down on his sensitive penis, working it through one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. Felix's legs trembled and he was unable to hold himself up any longer, flipping over as wincing as he felt the cum on the sheets on his sweaty skin.

Felix tightened his grip on his softening cock, mewling and writhing as twinges of almost painful pleasure raced down his spine from his orgasm sensitive penis.

It wasn't enough. Felix wasn't satisfied yet his sexual appetite hadn't been fed in a long time and he very much intended to cum at least once more.

"Felix." A gruff and deep voice. "Felix, we need to talk there is no sign of them at either the radio jammer, or the ship. They also weren't seen at the gas station." Locus bit out slightly irritated and lifted his armored hand to roughly knock at the metal door.

Oh shit.

Felix felt a jolt of excitement race through his veins, breathy laughter filled the air.

"Yes? Can I-Oh… shit, can I uh help you?" Felix's voice quivered in excitement, being caught while masturbating by the person he was none the less masturbating too made him giddy. He wanted Locus to step into the room, catch him with his hand wrapped around his softened length, foreskin slowly peeling back again as he slowly became hard again.

The door slid open.

Felix was instantly rock hard again and delicately fluttered his fingers up and down his length eyes slipping shut as small shocks of overstimulated pleasure rushed through him.

"Locus, please I need you to… I need—"A loud clang filled the air and Felix forced his heavy lidded eyes open. Brown orbs instantly met jade. Locus had removed his helmet a very dark expression was revealed.

Felix was laughing again.

"This is what you've done to me, you prick. Take responsibility." Felix bit out as he teased himself, running a single finger down the underside of his length, a bead of arousal rolled down his finger. Locus' eyes followed the pre-cum and growled deeply.

"It'd be my pleasure…"


End file.
